Where The Hawks Fly
by GiroMassimo
Summary: Since I hated what happened in FANG, this is what I think'll happen in ANGEL coming out Feb. 2011 - Mar. 2011 . Don't read unless you've read FANG.
1. Chapter 1

**.max.**

_20 years. 20 years. Just keep breathing, Max. It's only 20 years._

Those words tore at my heart day and night. Fang had left me, Fang had left the flock. And I didn't understand why.

He said Dylan was meant for me. How could he be so blind? I loved _him_. Fang. My Fang; our Fang.

**.angel.**

Slowly, I creaked the door open to her room. Stepping in quietly, I saw the disgruntled silhouette lying on the bed. She was still in her dress from Total and Akila's wedding. The white satin was ruffled and browning, and her hair was in a horrid fright. In her hands were clutched two things: the note from _him_, and the ring he gave her.

Ever since Fang left Max hadn't left that bed. That was a month and a half ago. Max just stares at the ceiling, not eating, barely breathing. He's all she thinks about. Every day I come up here and peer in, reading her mind, but I'm blocked out by the wall of _Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang._ It's always the same. Then I'll go back downstairs, enter the living room full of eager faces, and shake my head.

Well, 'eager faces' isn't the right term anymore. They _were_ eager. There's still some hope in Nudge's eyes, but it dies quickly.

We have been fairing. Iggy cooks, while the rest of us clean, check on Max, bring her food, do whatever we can.

It's like we lost two flock members instead of one.

I take a deep breath, still looking into the darkened room. "Max?" I whisper. Maybe this time she'll jump up, smile, mutter some dirty comment about Jeb, and have life go on as usual. But like every other time, I get no response.

My heart breaks as I see the piles of food we brought to her. Untouched. Blinking back tears I make my way downstairs. Everything seems… old. Maybe a move could help Max. Everything about this house is old. _Okay, Iggy, down seven steps, shuffle to the right, the hole Gazzy made is still there, okay, now watch it, there's a spill. Three more, Ig, and then the creaky stair. Then take a right, down a few steps, and you're there. _But even now Iggy had memorized the house.

Passing the kitchen, I make my way, slowly, into the living room, a hole in my chest, knowing the looks of desperation and hopelessness I'll receive. I hold my breath, step into the living room, and shake my head.

The empty feeling deepens as Nudge's heartbroken sobs echoed across the room.

**.max.**

_Thirty-seven days, ten hours, twenty-four minutes. Thirty-seven days, ten hours, twenty-four minutes. Thirty-seven days, ten hours, twenty-three minutes. _I keep repeating the numbers in my head. _It's been thirty-seven days, ten hours, and twenty-three minutes, no, twenty-two minutes, since he left._ I glanced at the clock. _I only have… nineteen years, eleven months, fourteen days, twelve hours, and thirty-eight minutes until I can see Fang. Only that._

I looked at my hands. In them was the ring he gave me for our birthday, and his goodbye note. Re-reading the note for the one-millionth time, I felt hot tears begin to slide down my cheek.

_To heck with Fang!_ I screamed in my head. _He left you! You don't deserve him! _Great. Being persuaded by a mysterious voice that very well may be leading me to my death? No problem. But tips on _forgetting Fang_? No thank you.

_Max, you're wrong. _Speak of the devil. _Fang did leave you. You must take care of the flock. Fang would want you to._ I snorted.

_What, and forget he even existed? I loved him. _Arguing wasn't worth it. I know the Voice was right. I was too weak to be the arguing type, today.

Voice or no voice, I pushed myself up onto my elbows, wincing at every movement. I swung my legs over the bed, and stood.

Tried to stand would fit better here.

After my third fall, I finally managed to shuffle to the door. Opening it, however, was another story.

**.iggy.**

"MAX!" Nudge shrieked. Right in my ear. She jumped up and ran towards the kitchen door, shrieking all the way.

"I may be blind, but I'm not deaf…" I muttered, but too stood, not even trying to hide my wide smile.

All to soon a chorus of "Max? Max! MAX!" broke out. Then we were all crying, and hugging, and one big happy family again.

"Hey, guys," Max croaked. She reached out and I could imagine her, ruffling Angel's hair, soothing a sobbing Nudge, patting a broken Gazzy's back, and kissing Fa- I sighed. Sometimes we got to caught up with Max we didn't realize Fang was gone.

Then Max reached out and tapped my hand twice.

"Hi, Max," I said. Max snorted.

"Actually, Iggy, that tap meant 'get-off-your-lazy-butt-and-make-me-some-food'. I mean, I _have _been on a diet…"

Everyone, including Max, laughed at that. It was so good to hear her laughter again.

Still smiling to myself, I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge.


	2. Chapter 2

**.angel.**

"Okay, guys, here's the deal." I brushed my blond curls back and straightened my shirt. I was a little nervous "ordering" the flock around now, ever since _that _incident. I felt so bad; but my voice told me it was the only way to save Fang. It worked… right?

I shook my head, completely undoing the curls that were so neatly pushed behind my ear. Never mind hair. I was seven; I could chop it all off for all I cared.

Now, my idea…

"We're moving. Now forever, just for a while. A change of scenery would do us all good," I stated confidentially, but my eyes met Max's and hers alone. She knew I was doing this to get her mind off Fang.

I could've sworn I saw a faint smile on her lips and just a very, very, tiny head nod. I would myself have doubted it if she didn't think.

_'Ang, I'm glad your thinking of me. But is this good for us all?'_ Her eyes moved to a very tired looking Nudge, curled up on the couch next to her. Then I followed her gaze to Gazzy and Iggy, who seemed to be in deep conversation.

Squinting my eyes, I read their minds.

_'-but think about it, Iggy. All the space out there, we could-' Iggy cut him off._

_ 'Sure, but still, Gaz. We wouldn't do _that_. Not with Max how she is.'_

I snorted. How typical. Do they only think of food and explosives?

**.gazzy.**

"Are we there yet?" I whined for possibly the thousandth time. And again for the thousandth time, I heard my sister sigh slowly and reply, "No, Gazzy."

At least I thought I did. That was until I heard a _whoosh!_ noise and felt something small, fast, and incredibly powerful ram into me.

Startled, I backtracked, then dive-bombed. I looked up and saw Angel, fuming above me.

"Arg!" She shrieked. "We are NOT there YET! If we WERE, you would KNOW, GAZZY." She balled her fists up at her side and flew ahead to meet up with Angel.

I pretended to look all sorry and serious, until I caught up with Iggy. Then I burst out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

**.nudge.**

Nothing much happened, besides the occasional giggle from Iggy or Gazzy, along with the glimpse of the words 'tantrum' or 'anger management problems'.

"That's like, so rude, ya know, Angel? Like I can see why you were annoyed and all and like, you go girl for the whole 'let's shut him up' thing but they don't have to freak out. I it totally wasn't a big deal and I mean we'll be there soon. We will right because I'm getting a little tired and food, oh food-"

"Nudge," said Max. I felt her squeeze my hand. I looked over at her and tried not to laugh.

**.max.**

The nerve. The **nerve**! My flock, my family had blindfolded me. They said I needed a change of scenery, sure, but _blindfolding_ me?! Who does that.

I was frustrated on top of that, with Angel freaking out on Gazzy and Iggy, and then the Nudge Channel. All the time.

Let me tell you, I was not a happy camper.

"I can't see anything…" I pouted, hoping I would get some sympathy. Instead, I was welcomed by the feeling of Iggy pass me, and could almost feel his happiness radiating.

"Tell me about it, sista," I heard in his sing-song voice.

Later on, the Nudge Channel was non-stop. I was fuming as it was, being blindfolded and whatnot.

Was it normal to feel an incredible rush of heat while blindfolded? Dizziness? A sense of being alone and missing you're right-wing man, who just so happned to be named Fang…? Maybe.

Overwhelmed by déjà vu, memories of Fang and I flooded back, and tears sprang to my eyes. I saw us, holding hands when we were still in the school.

I then saw him, lying on the beach, bleeding. My bending over, kissing him, and his cute expression when he simply said 'ow'. I see him, fighting with all he has to protect me and the flock.

The memory is bittersweet. Total and Akila's wedding. Him well-groomed, with his nice tux. Staring at me. In my dress. (I know, right? Who wants to wear a dress?) Then once he took my hands, he leaned over. I felt his lips brush against my cheek, heard him whisper, tickling my ear.

_"I love you."_

One more thing. I'm assuming it wasn't normal when you black out, and plunge, say, _fifteen-thousand_ feet to the ground?


	3. Chapter 3

**.max.**

I'm sure the sensation of falling – minus the mind blowing fear, sickening feeling, and awaiting your almost certain death – is a nice one.

The only thing is, I don't remember blacking out, falling roughly fifteen-thousand feet to the ground, or, quite frankly, _hitting _the ground.

Nor do I remember ending up in this cave.

Do I remember anything, you ask? Yes. Very clearly.

I remember waking with a horrible pounding in my head, my vision blurry, to be greeted by a tall, dark figure standing at the mouth of the cave. At first I was frightened, but once he shook the rain out of his hair (I didn't know it was raining, either) and flashed my a half smile, my heart nearly stopped.

If you've ever used the expression 'shaky legs', that was an understatement. Not even close to the uncontrollable tremors and convulsions my legs were gracing me with.

After months of waiting, the time had come. Sure, maybe it was nineteen years early. But… it was truly…

"Fang?"

**.fang.**

Anyone ever thought they were the dumbest person alive? Show of hands. Five bucks goes that nobody can top me.

I had it all. I was in love with the most beautiful girl in the world. She could have been mine. We could have been happy. But Dylan. Oh, Dylan. He ruined my life.

Slowly I raise my eyes, daring to meet Max's look. Little droplets of rain trickle down my cheek as I shyly smile.

_Her hair is longer_, I think to myself_. Her eyes are so beautiful. How is it even remotely possible that she could get any more beautiful?_

Gut-wrenching pain envelopes me. Not only do I dare meet her gaze, but reply to her feeble call.

_"Fang?"_

"Hi, Max," I say, trying to keep my voice steady. Unfortunately, it didn't work out so well. What was meant to be a mere greeting turned into a mass of jumbled sounds. But it didn't matter. She knew.

Max stood, her eyes never leaving mine. As she walks towards me, nothing matters. Not that she literally dropped out of the sky, right into me. All I see is the girl I love.

I slowly extend my arms, every fiber of my being fighting the urge to run to her, to kiss her, to hold her. To say how stupid I was, and how glad that she's still alive. But instead of a warm hug, Max pulls back her arms, fists balled, and punches me in the face as hard as she can.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU… SELF-ABSORBED… EMPTY-MINDED… NO-BRAIN… IDIOT!" Her words come at intervals, the other times she's throwing her fists at my face, my gut, and my chest. I slouch back, against the rock wall, blood, sweat, and rain all mingling and dripping down my face. I know my nose is broken, and knowing Max, maybe a couple ribs.

But I don't mind. I look into her sweet, brown eyes and see nothing but anger, rage, and pain. The beginnings of tears start to form. Slowly, her abuses become weaker and less-frequent, and her words of anger fade into broken sobs. Tears stain her beautiful face, and all I can do is hold her.

"Shh," I murmur in her ear. "Max, it's alright. I'm here. I won't ever, ever, leave you again. Do you understand me?" I gently hold her at arm's length, studying her face. Our eyes meet and she nods, knowing everything will be okay, just so long as she's here with me.

"I love you…." She whispers. How can she be so naïve that she thinks I merely love her? It's so much deeper and wider then that. Not only would I _die_ for her, but I promised myself the night I left that when we met again, I would _live_ for her.

"I love you too, Max, I love you too."

They say you will only have one, perfect, absolutely blissful and perfect kiss in your life. My kiss was with Max, dripping with blood and rain, thinking what in the world I did by leaving her. Slowly I felt Max's hands tangle in my hair, and I took the advantage of sucking in a big breath to lift her off her feet.

She giggled as I gently bit her lip, then pulled back, biting mine. We stayed like that for a long time; neither one saying a thing. I could have looked into her eyes forever.

**.max.**

Kissing Fang was the best thing in the world. Even better then having him with me. But as we broke apart, and stared into each other's eyes, things went wrong. Very wrong.

All then all heck broke loose.

Of course.

Because this is my life, right?


	4. Author's Note

**Hey y'all. I've been thinking about this story. I'm so happy you all like it. But the word count from the first chapter (800s) to the last chapter (600s) has obviously decreased. So, I was thinking before I publish the next chapter, I re-write the first few chapters. (: Make it overall better. What do you guys think? I think I was just so absorbed with you guys reviewing this that I just threw another chapter out at random. I'll try to get the newest chapters out ASAP!**

**Do you guys have any special story requests/WTHF chapter ideas/or Fang's Blog entries for WTHF? Well, PM me or leave a review!**


End file.
